


Blogging (and Pregnancy Reveals) Do's and Dont's (Alex Gaskarth)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, pregnancy reveal, reader is a blogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: In which you attempt to tell Alex you are pregnant in an inconvenient way,  and as expected, that doesn't slide with him.Based on this GIF: http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/184365404446/blogging-and-pregnancy-reveals-dos-and-donts





	Blogging (and Pregnancy Reveals) Do's and Dont's (Alex Gaskarth)

**The Girl with the Book Reviews**

_"What to Expect When You're Expecting" (Draft)_

_Dear fellow followers,_

_When I woke up this morning, I was not expecting to add Heidi Murkoff's "What to Expect When You're Expecting" to my Amazon cart, but due to unplanned yet not unwanted events, I found myself in the obligation to do so._

_You see, after experiencing a bout of nausea and vomiting, noticing that my usually regular period was late and that my husband and I have just come back from our 3-week honeymoon, I realized that there was a high possibility of me being pregnant._

_Too afraid to head to the pharmacy myself, I had 5 different pregnancy tests delivered. That's when after the five most excruciating minutes of my life, I discovered something that you've all been suspecting judging by the title:_

_Baby Gaskarth is on the way!_

_So, Alexander William Gaskarth (who, by the way, reads my blog posts faster than anyone I know), this is my way of saying that you are going to be a daddy in a short while._

_(Attach pregnancy test picture)_

_I hope you are just as excited as I am to embark on this new life journey!_

A title that was too definite, an unexciting announcement and inconsistent emotion, those were just some of the problems associated with this draft. 

The likelihood of Alex being enraged upon reading your post, now _that_ was the biggest complication of all to consider. 

Very much a family and friends man, he'd much prefer a physical reveal to a virtual one.  

Until that moment arrived, foremost on your priority list was creating the perfect first pregnancy announcement post, one including backstory, emotion and relatability at all once, in other words, one that would remain memorable.

However, with your writing skills, the ones responsible for your small, but dedicated fanbase, deciding suddenly to just halt, achieving this ambition seemed very, _very_ unlikely. 

Defeated by the inevitable fact that you were currently experiencing a creative roadblock, meaning you'd need outside help, you sigh and place your elbows on your kitchen table, palms on either side of your forehead, debating over who to ask.

Suddenly appearing in your peripheral vision is a coincidental arrangement of objects; almost as if fate were culpable of this. Once finished scrutinizing the bookish customized mug Alex had given you, then one of the used pregnancy sticks and finally your cell phone, you assume the earlier arrangement was advising you to call Alex. Obviously, because with his lyrics and social media supporters, he has a way with words.  

Just as you're about to seize the mobile, located only but millimeters away from you, a hasty prickling startles you, cautioning against your indifferent attitude on the phone. More so, asking, how will you establish the topic without accidentally revealing everything? and, if you _do_ , how will you settle Tempest Alex?

Due to the possibility of the former, dropping the whole situation and letting Alex naturally discover it, briefly crosses your mind as the absolute solution, but as everyone knows, diving head first into outcomes is often to only way to get them done.

Beginning your pre-writing ritual, you, first, sit up, shoulders and back straightening with perfect alignment to the table; second, stretch your fingers and hands to liberate all tension from them, third, extend your hands as to emulate your power position, vigorous typing, and lastly, take a few much needed abdominal breaths to both relax and send oxygen to your nervous system.

Leaving the smartphone flat on the table, you take one last liberating breath before hitting the first number on speed dial, making sure to open the speakerphone option.

"Hey, babe," Alex answers on the third ring from the studio where he's recording with Mark for Simple Creatures, then follows it up, "what's up?"

"Nothing really," you answer casually, not yet bringing about the topic, "I just need your help."

"Oh yeah?" he challenges playfully, then always being eager to help, inquires, "what for?" 

"It's for my blog,” you assert indefinitely and upon noticing this, detail in, "This week's topic is a sensitive one and I have no ideas on how to introduce it." Faced with this dejection, you sign in truth, "I have writer's block, Alex."

"Okay, it happens all the time. No need to worry," he rationalizes, "what's this "sensitive to—"

-" I can't tell you that!" You panic in interruption, facepalming as you realize that being unsusceptible is clearly not your strong suit.

"Why not?"  He questions dubiously, the alarm in your tone causing him to develop an apprehension and his eyebrows to furrow.

 "I just _can't_ , okay?" You argue, your voice breaking as you attempt to justify that this situation couldn't be explained by science or logic; it was just the way of life.

"(Y/N)" he warns, using your full name as a testament to this, after noticing your earlier breach, one so absolute, it is material for accusation, "there's something you're not telling me. And I don't like it." 

Due to feeling both combative but mostly distraught—apparently, the cause for why your logical behaviors suddenly stopped operating appropriately—you declare unconvincingly (read: tellingly) in reply, "It's just, I figured that the best way of telling you I was pregnant was through my—", realizing you've made a hazardous mistake, you cut yourself short, but equate that in the long run, the damage has already been done, and so finish "my blog. "

"Pregnant?" He questions from his office chair, eyes and body focused in bewilderment at the soundboard, the meaning of this common word lost to him, "but you're not?" 

Noticing your silence, save for your breathing, he asks for confirmation, " _are_ you?"

Letting quietness speak for itself, you remain silent and nod, though obviously he can't see this, both eyes and body crisped in anxious anticipation of your husband's impending reaction.

"And you were going to tell me this very astronomical news through your" he suddenly exclaims, after understanding both parts of your mishap, but more so the second, then pauses to finish in a baffled tone, " _blog_?"  

" _A freakin' blog post_?" He continues, racking his brain as to how absurd this is, then adds in a mutter, but loud enough for you to hear (and for you to feel extremely guilty), "How could she? My own sweet loyal and trustworthy wife, telling me she's pregnant with our first child through a-" still baffled, he exclaims, " _freaking blog po_ st?" 

"I can explain!" you cry out, tears and guilt spilling, signs of a genuine desire to apologize for the hurt you've caused him.

"Can you (Y/N), Can you really?" he challenges, because, after all, the only logical explanation for this medium is that it was the easiest way to do so, then dismisses you cautiously, "I'll see you at home. _When_ I get home."

At his abrupt statement, you begin to grow more anxious than before, almost to the point of hyperventilating, just wondering about the future of your relationship, that is, how this _affair_ could play on your marriage and possibly cause a bridge to form between you.

But salvation is found in things that are meant to be, as evidenced by Alex's illuminated eyes and 1000-watt smile, which you can’t see obviously, but his apology, _that_ you can.

 "Look" his voice cracks, his tone indicative that he felt bad about guilt-tripping you (could anybody blame him, though?) and that time would be needed for things to return to status quo between you, but nonetheless making you hopeful about the future, "I'm on my home now so that we can write one hell of a post" then adds in an excited giggle, much to your fondness towards him, "announcing that Baby Gaskarth is on the way!" 

                                                                                                       ______________

**The Girl With the Book Reviews**

_Where French and English Book Reviews Meet!_

Blogging (and Pregnancy Reveals) Do's and Dont's [Feat. Alex Gaskarth)

Posted on Monday, April 22, 2019, 9:51 AM, HAP

My voracious readers,

You might be wondering two things: one, why my husband is featured in today's post and two, why it isn't book-related. Well, that's because we recently reached a milestone in our married life and following, a short, but _very_ guilt-tripping phone call, l I realized it wouldn't be fair _not_ to include him.

Here it goes: 

 This morning, I was obliged to buy Heidi Murkoff's "What to Expect When You're Expecting" on Amazon (with free Prime Delivery, of course).

Why would I buy the most-sold guidebook about pregnancy, you ask?

 That's because a Future Young Renegade, or if you prefer, Baby Gaskarth is slowly brewing in my womb!

Yes. 5 different pregnancy tests confirmed that the nausea, the vomiting and the bloating that I've been feeling, along with a late period were all signs equating to a pregnancy.

This is unexpected as Alex and I have only been married for three weeks but we couldn't be more excited to welcome this angel into our lives. Having the responsibility of raising a child, of being there for them through easy and difficult times and of transferring everything we know (here, music and book knowledge) is something we're both terrified and excited about. Because we know that we'll screw up royally but that we'll also become better people because of it. Truly, we're looking forward to the days when we'll look at the family we've raised and be extremely proud of ourselves and our children, just knowing that we couldn't have raised them any better. 

We promise to keep you updated on every step of the way!

My husband now has few words to share with you. Also now is the importune moment to announce that he'll have his own occasional columns in my posts.

 Introducing: ''Something's Gotta Give'' with Alex Gaskarth:

(Y/N) will never admit it here but she originally wanted to tell me was pregnant through her blog—at the same time as her followers! Now as a social media enthusiast but most importantly a husband, I felt let down.

Why? Well, because when you discover something of this stature, you first announce it v _erbally_ to your family and friends, _then_ on social media! Truth is, the people closest to you don't like to discover things there first. They find it lacks sensibility, seriousness and creates barriers.

So, this is my final warning: don't let your loved ones discover valuable information on social media before you tell them.

As for you (Y/N), let our earlier phone call be a reminder. If you even do as much as _think_ about posting material like this before telling me or worse yet, let me discover it here before you tell me, let's just say that I won't be a happy camper.

Do  I make myself clear?

Bookin' out

The Girl with the Book Reviews

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I started writing this Alex Gaskarth oneshot last summer but really continued it now because that's when my writer's block and procrastination ended. Being very critical of myself, I don't think it's the best I've ever written, but I am proud of the inclusion of the blog post because I find it different from what I usually write. That being said, I hope you'll like it enough to leave any type of feedback you can.
> 
> Also shameless self-promotion: ''The Girl with the Book Reviews'' is actually a real blog. It's my book review/book lifestyle blog. I'd really appreciate it if you could please visit it at: https://thegirlwiththebookreviews.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> Thank you (x1000) for reading.


End file.
